Forms for poured concrete walls comprising interlocking hollow blocks are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,602; 5,086,600; 5,855,102; 5,992,102 and 6,536,172. Forms for poured concrete walls comprising modular panels are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,382; 5,570,552; 5,983,585; and 6,405,505. However, none of the prior art technology takes full advantage of injection molded components.